Run Away From The Craziness
by Miss Yrbantisba
Summary: Hermione Granger may have some feelings for Severus Snape. She thinks he feels the same way...but is it just use and abuse, or something real? HGSS


**A/n: It's a HGSS...not...love story. More of a tragedy. It'll be multiple chapters, and all that jazz. Reviews, please. I don't know if you like it if you don't review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK. Dumbass.**

I can hear the blood coursing through my veins. There goes that familiar tightening in my chest that means I'm pushing myself too hard. _Just a bit further._

I produce gusto which cannot possibly be mine and my legs carry me about 2 feet further before I collapse on the dew strewn grass, breathing harder than I think I ever have. I'm taking in gulps of air, I can't get enough of it. I wipe the sweat from my brow, and look around the foggy, barely light Hogwarts Grounds. I smile as I stand up, stretching my tortured limbs, still taking in gasps of breath._ Today'll be a good day._

As I approach the Gryffindor Tower portrait, I yawn, waking up the Fat Lady. I give her the password.

"I see you're out again, Miss Granger. Have a nice day," she says to me as she swings open to reveal Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks. You too," I reply as I walk inside. I'm up so early that it's still dark in the common room; the fire hasn't even been lit yet. I take a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It reads half past five. I climb the winding staircase up to the girl's dorm, quietly.

As I open the door, I'm greeted by snoring from my female Housemates, mostly Parvati Patil. She's terrible for that. I glide past all of their beds as silently as a ghost, and slip into the showers.

I close the door, and strip down. I hate the feeling of sweat on my body, but I also love it. It means I've succeeded. I pull my brown, bushy hair up into a bun on top of my head, so as not to get it wet. I've already washed it last night, and don't want to get it wet again. I step into the shower and welcome the feeling of hot water massaging my aching muscles.

I run every morning at around five a.m.. Not many people know that about me, except the Fat Lady, and, I suspect, Dumbledore, because he's never once reprimanded me for going out on the Grounds so early unsupervised. I suspect he might be watching me, and I don't mind.

I don't really want people to know that I would stoop to that kind of vanity (how else do they think I keep this fabulous figure?), especially Muggle versions of it. Not that I only do it for the health and fitness benefits. It also helps me clear my head. When I'm running, there's nothing. There is no Lord Voldemort, no war, no Ronald Weasley, no Harry Potter...no Severus Snape...just me. Myself and whatever it is I can do. It's like I'm leaving all my problems behind, and the faster I go, the further away they become.

I switch off the shower, grab a towel and step outside of it. The steam is suffocating, but soothing. I draw in a deep breath, and silently _Accio_ my clothes, and put them on. After throwing on a bit of makeup and letting my hair down (and giving it a good brush), I turn out the lights to the showers and step back into the dorm.

The girls are still sleeping, and Parvati is still making noises like a wild boar. It's about six o' clock and most of them don't get up until around half past six, or a quarter after. Classes don't even start until seven, and with magic, it doesn't take that long to get ready.

I'm bored, so I decide to go for a walk around the Castle. Then I would head down to breakfast. The girls may not know about my morning activities, but they all know I'm notorious for being the first up and gone to breakfast. Nobody has ever witnessed me waking up. Not at Hogwarts, anyways.

I walk out through the portrait hole and hear the Fat Lady sigh. I know she's trying to sleep, but it _is_ her bloody job after all. She should do it without complaint.

I decide to take the shortest route down to the dungeons, and then circle back around to the Great Hall. That should waste enough time until breakfast.

As I approach the dungeons, I notice that the door to Professor Snape's quarters-slash-office has been left open, the lights on, and papers strewn across the usually neat desk. I panic, and pull out my wand.

"No need to fret, Miss Granger," says a silky baritone from behind me. I turn around, and immediately lower my wand. Severus Snape steps out of the shadows, looking, as always disgusted.

"I wasn't, sir. I just thought I heard something," I lie.

"Miss Granger, I'm a Master Legilimens. Don't try that tripe with me. You panicked because you thought something may have happened to poor old Snapey, eh? Were you going to save me, Miss Granger?" he taunts sarcastically, making my cheeks color in embarrassment. I say nothing, and he continues.

"And what is a fine young Gryffindor such as yourself doing wandering about at such a considerable hour of the morning?" he asks me, his voice laced with acid.

"I was just taking a walk...to waste some time until breakfast. Sir," I add quickly.

"Ah, I see."

"And you, Professor?" I ask him fearlessly.

"What was that Miss Granger?" he replies, venom coating every word.

"And what is a fine...older...Slytherin such as yourself doing up at such a considerable hour of the morning, _sir_?" I repeat. His face reddens and he seems to be holding back some particularly illegal curses at the moment. He spits out:

"Not that it's any of your bloody business, Miss Granger, but I'm checking some papers. It seems that I didn't finish some of my homework." His last words are spoken with a bitter sarcasm, and he sneers at me.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue my walk back to the Great Hall. Breakfast should be starting about now."

"You're dismissed, Miss Granger."

"So, I'll see you in Potions," I say, civilly.

"You're dismissed, Miss Granger," he repeats himself, and swoops back towards his office. He slams the door behind him, and I begin walking to the Great Hall once again.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
